Promises in the Dark
by earthfire75
Summary: They had joked about going someplace safer, after arriving here. If he'd thought for even a half second that this would happen, that he'd lose his Ship, he would have done just that. Pulled Rose back into the TARDIS and left.


They had joked about going someplace safer, after arriving here. If he'd thought for even a half second that this would happen, that he'd lose his Ship, he would have done just that. Pulled Rose back into the TARDIS and left. Now She was gone, the TARDIS, and even Her comforting hum was gone from his mind. He thought he might go insane from it. But he turned his head to look at Rose lying asleep next to him. _At least_, he thought, _she was here._ She wasn't in his mind, not like he wanted, but she was physically there. It would be enough. It would have to be.

The Doctor rolled onto his side facing Rose, carefully wrapping an arm around her waist and gently pulling her to him. She roused a little, her body automatically readjusting to the new position, pushing her back flush against his chest and wiggling her bum against his groin until she was comfortable again. He suppressed a groan, holding her tighter has he carefully slipped his other arm under her head and watched her sleep. Truth be told, all he really wanted at that moment was to crawl insider her, in just about every way imaginable…and hide.

_"I've trapped you here."_

_"No, don't worry about me"'_ His Rose was so brave.

_"Ok, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole, with no way out." _She began to falter.

_"Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me." _He gave a wary smile and pulled her into a hug and did **not** want to let her go.

It wasn't long before his hand resting on her stomach began to wander, fingers reaching up under her shirt, absentmindedly drawing circles across her skin. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder, wishing his lips touched her skin instead of the fabric of her shirt. Then, almost as if she had read his thoughts, she stretched out, her body stiffening for several seconds. Her bum again rubbing against his groin, pushing her back further into his chest, her arms stretched out in front of her and she lifted her chin upward on his arm. Her hair fell behind her, exposing her neck to him. The Doctor lowers his head and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent and Rose moaned softly in her sleep.

Releasing a breath he had forgotten he was holding, the Doctor looked up, out the window across the room, to the black hole swirling above them, still wondering how it is they haven't been swallowed by it yet. He turned his attention back to Rose lying beside him, least he stare too long and the darkness reach within and took over. His eyes slid closed, speaking words like a prayer to gods he didn't believe in.

_Mine. I beg you, mine._

"Sam'ra. Rovalionn ti, sam'ra," he whispered before leaving barely there kisses along the length of her neck.

_My Rose, I love you._

"Arkytior sam, ngudia tu." It was the only way he could say it, in a language she didn't understand and the TARDIS wouldn't translate, not that She was here to do so anyway.

There was an ache he was fighting, the need to bury himself in her warmth. His hands itched to touch her most intimate places. But it had been an exhausting day for her and he didn't want to disturb her rest. So, keeping his focus on her, he let his mind wander, thinking back on the short conversation they had earlier that day.

_"Stuck with you? That's not so bad."_

He'd wanted to ask her then (again) to bond with him. He'd wanted to ask her before, many times, but never thought she would respond favorably, given her reaction to finding out the TARDIS was in her head. That was over a year ago, and she had more than accepted his Ship since then. Yet, he still feared her rejection. And what right did he have to call her his without a bond anyway?

There had been an imprint, on both of them, when he took the Vortex out of her. It's the reason for his current incarnation, a scrawny pretty boy. But it went beyond appearance. He was gentler than Jimmy, or even his last incarnation, more considerate than Mickey, though still a bit rude…and not ginger, and protective like the father she never got to know. The possessiveness though…that was all him, that and the Oncoming Storm he tried so hard to keep from her. The memories of the Time War and his part in it, the loss of his people, his wife, children and grandchild and just how much he misses the buzz of their thoughts in his head.

His fingertips flick lightly across the underside of Rose's breast and she moans again and the effect it has on him is obvious. He can hear her breathing change and knows she's waking up and tries to regain control of himself. It was anything but easy to do with Rose, not in this incarnation. His eighth incarnation had been tempted, more than once, but he had been able to suppress his desires, his ninth, while it had been more difficult to suppress, he'd never once believed Rose had wanted that incarnation. Now in his tenth, it was nearly impossible to suppress his desires for Rose, but manageable. Until the day she took matters into her own hands and he had taken her against the wall of his Ship. Now her touch, even a word from her spoken in just the right way, and he nearly became a randy teenager.

Rose shifts slightly, reaching with her hand behind her and, feeling the Doctor there, smiled to herself as her eyes fluttered open. Waking a bit more, she turned her head up and found him looking down at her.

"Hello," he said with a weary smile.

"Hello." She smiled back, but it fades as she studies his face and settles on his eyes. His eyes always told her what he tried to hide in his facial expressions. There was a mix of emotions; love, lust, worry, loss and something darker, all seeming to fight for dominance. Before she could move or speak again, the Doctor wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her flush against his chest, erection pushed against her arse, his face buried in her neck.

_My Rose. Mine!_

"Arkytior sam. Sam'ra!" he whispers against her skin.

The Doctor moved into a sitting position, pulling Rose with him, until his back was against the wall. Brushing her hair away from her face, he kissed her. It wasn't light and it wasn't chaste and it wasn't gentle. It was full of promise and want and need. He swiped his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him and he quickly deepened the kiss, tongue exploring inside her mouth as if it was the first time they kissed like this.

"On your knees," he ordered when he broke the kiss.

His fingertips dug into her skin, dragging down her ribcage to her hips where he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down over her thighs as she moved into the new position. The Doctor drew up on his knees behind her and divested himself of his pants before helping Rose out of her shirt and pulling her back against him, wedging his knees between hers.

_I want you. I need you, My Rose._

"Tamonn tu. Ildiem tu, Arkytior sam." Rose could hear the dark tone in his voice, something that had never been there before.

She knew the loss of the TARDIS took its toll on him. She looked out toward the black hole, much like the Doctor had. '_Beautiful, yet dangerous,'_ Just like the man behind her. But she loved him and knew he would never hurt her. She only wished she actually knew what to say to him, to comfort him. The only word he spoke that she recognized was 'Arkytior'. He had told her once that it was the word for her namesake in his language. She dropped her head to his shoulder and reached back to lace her fingers in his hair. If he needed this, if the physical closeness of their joining eased him, she would be there for him and offer words of comfort and encouragement.

The Doctor took himself in hand and, aligning at her entrance, sheathed himself to the hilt in her warmth in one swift stroke and sets a rhythm of slow retreats and fast, hard returns. He wrapped his arms around her once again, a hand splayed between her lower abdomen and the patch of hair above her apex, his other hand gripped her shoulder, arm resting between her breasts. Reveling in the sounds of pleasure escaping from Rose next to his ear, the Doctor nipped at her neck and shoulder.

_I need you, Rose. I need you so much. My beautiful Rose, I love you. I beg you, say you are mine._

"Ildiem tu, Arkytior. Ildiem tu faronn. Ngarthu sam Arkytior, ngudia tu. Rovalionn ti, yas tu shia sam'ra."

"Yes, My Doctor. Anything," She promised.

_Oh Rose… if only you knew what you were agreeing to…_

Knowing that Rose had no idea what he was saying to her didn't stop him from pretending. He'd been doing it on one level or another since his leather wearing days. Why stop now? He should have known he'd never get enough of her, that no matter how much she gave, he'd only want more.

_Mine!_

"Sam'ra!" He spoke it like a mantra with each thrust back into her wet heat.

Her muscles began to tighten around him and her breathing became shallow as she made keening sounds and whispering encouragements. He moved his hands, one to her breast, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the other reached down were they were joined to rub small circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex.

_Come! Come for me my Rose! Come!_

"Foyem! Foyem'si ra sam Arkytior! Foyem!"

She came apart around him, crying out his name and he could feel every one of her muscles quiver. He followed her with three final thrusts that sent jolts up Rose's spine while the words that followed sent shivers back down. Words spoken like a dark promise of his own he fully intended to keep, no matter the cost.

_You! Are! Mine!_

"Tam! Shia! Sam'ra!"

They collapsed together, side by side on the cot. The Doctor, unwilling to leave her warmth, remained buried inside Rose, peppered her shoulder with kisses. She giggled when teeth, tongue and lips ran over her sensitive skin. "I love it when you talk to me in your own language while you make love to me. Sounds like you're singin'." She stretched and bore down on him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. "It's kind of sexy."

He growled into her ear and, rolling her onto her stomach, made love to her again.

_"If I don't make it…When you see Rose. Tell her…tell her…Oh, she knows."_

_"The Valiant Child will die in battle"_

_"If there's one thing I believe in, just one thing…I believe in her!"_

It all kept playing back in his mind as he retrieved the TARDIS and set it to find Rose. Thankful to have Her song in his head again. He had come closer to declaring his true feelings for Rose to a demon than he ever had to her. He'd change that. Even if he still couldn't say it, he'd show her in any and every way he could think of. He'd ask her to bond with him, but that he needed to time right. For now, there were other things he could do.

Once aboard the TARDIS, Rose ran toward the Doctor, and he ran toward her, abandoning his helmet. The image reminded her of some movie she watched with her mum back before she met the Doctor. She couldn't care less. They collide in a tight, long embrace, and he kissed her temple. When they broke apart, the Doctor took Rose's hands and pulled her down the corridor, capturing her lips in tender kisses along the way. They passed her room, and she didn't think much of it. It wouldn't be the first time he's invited her into his room since they started sharing a bed.

With the door closed behind them, the Doctor divested himself of the orange space suit, kicking it out of the way. Rose launched herself at him, knocking him back into the door as she peppered his face in kisses. He held her tightly to him, an arm under her bum and a hand splayed at the middle of her back.

"Rose…I need to…talk to you," he said between her kisses.

She stopped and pulled back a bit to look the Doctor in the eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love." His use of the term surprised him as much as it seemed to her, but he smiled against her kiss, speaking again when they broke apart. "I just…I'd like it if you stayed. In here." He tugged at his ear, looking at her with something somewhere between hesitation and anticipation. "Permanently."

"You mean like, share your room together? Isn't that a bit 'domestic', Doctor?"

"Yep!" he answered, popping the P.

"Yeah, I'll stay, if it's what you want."

"Oh, yes, Rose Tyler. I want. Very much." He smiled that smile he reserved only for her, carrying her to their bed.


End file.
